Can You Forgive Us
by Abhi-Holic
Summary: It's over for me and you all are responsible for this ! Now just leave me alone or else I will everything now ! *Abhijeet centric*


**A/N** : I'm here with new story it's Abhijeet centric, Duo, Abhirika complete CID story with imaginary characters as per story's requirement hope u'll like it :) This is set after Giraftar series but not only this iske bad bhi bahot kuch hua hai ;) Sorry in advance if my any word will hurt u..!

* * *

 **New York**

 **A Beautiful Home...**

The design of the home was no dought very beautiful and looking lavish...having a large gate...the left side of a gate there was a black colour name plate where the name was wrote 'Malhotra Mansion' in golden colour after entering inside...a huge lawn which was parted in two parts, on both side of the lawn there were many small trees and small plants with having grenny atmosphere with colourful, beautiful flowers and fruits with well maintained small flower pots and beautiful lamps which was in different colour light and in shape which was giving mesmerising look in night of this beautiful home...

On the right side of a lawn there was a colourful small Dog-house and just little far from it there was break-fast table which was comfortable for 3-4 people's to enjoy the nature...on the left side of a lawn there was cricket ground which was created in a lawn on that greeny grass...in the middle there was a main door to enter in home but before that...turning to the right side there was parking area where at least three-four cars parked at the same time...on the left side there was a beautiful swimming pool which was very big enough and beautiful garden which was on the backside of a home...The home was looking extremely beautiful like palace situated in beautiful city New York...

Entering inside in that lavish home after walking two-three foots there was staircase of two-three steps and entering in beautiful huge hall there was some beautiful flower was and beautiful lamps which was placing on perfect places, the hall which having large walls of white colour...on those huge walls there was some family pictures, frames hanging in different shapes, on different spots and situations just like beautiful memories...there was one beautiful family picture which was hanging on the wall which was in front of the main door so anyone could easily see after entering inside...in that frame a lady with curly hairs was hugging a cute boy who was 5 years old while seating on single sofa and a man was hugging that lady and boy while standing behind them where beautiful smile was present on those three faces...in the middle there was staircase and after that while turning on left and right there was beautiful rooms and behind the staircase on just little right side there was small temple of Lord Ganesha...on left side there was beautiful kitchen...in short it's like a beautiful dream home which anyone could ever dream of...

 **In Hall...**

A Handsome man in night suit was seating in a huge hall on the white n light blue colour combination of a large sofa...placing his both legs on the glass table which was in front of the sofa...looking very much engrossed in a laptop which was placed on his lap where his fingers smoothly but softly working on it's keypad...he was wearing square lens of light blue colour frame of specs where his silky black hairs of some strainds falling on his forehead, the way he was seating it's enhancing that how much he was looking handsome and cute...he was looking completely unaware of his surroundings that he forget about his very well trained and educated Dog having white shiny furry with medium height who was quaitly seating beside him on sofa without disturbing him...

Suddenly The man's mobile started to ring which was placed on table and he came out of his trance and looked at the caller id with confused face while looking at the clock which was hanging on wall in front of him...he picked up the phone while placing his laptop beside him on the sofa...

Handsome Man " Yes, Jem...why are you called at this time ? anything important ? "

Jem " Yes sir,...it's very important..! "

Man in worried tone " you know very well Jem that if he know's you are talking about official work at this time then you know what will happen, right..!

Jem in obvious tone " Yeah, I know sir and I don't want to fired "

Man while laughing " Why Jem you scared of him ? "

Jem in obviously tone " Of course sir...no one is in our whole industry who don't scare of him...we all know how much he is strict and possessive about you..! "

Man in normal tone " Ok Ok...Now tell me what happened..? You are sounding like you scared about something, aren't you.?

Jem in puzzled tone " Yes sir I am...but I'm not getting how to tell you ? "

Man in confused tone " Jem...if you don't tell me then how will I know ? "

Jem while fumbling " Actu-actually...si...sir..."

Man with something strike in his mind " don't say Jem...he know's what had happened in Office..."

Jem " Actu...actually...si...sir...he "

Man ask him restlessly while placing his legs on floor " speak up Jem...I'm waiting..."

Jem in one breath " Sir he knows all that what had happened in Office..."

Man in shocked tone " what ! (He stood up with jerk..)...but how ? "

Jem helplessly " Sorry sir...I'm extremely sorry...you know very well sir, he is very sharp, in one minute he catched me that I was lieing "

Man walking to n fro while rubbing his forehead in tension " Yeah...yaar I know but why did you told him all ? Why can't you changed the topic or didnt tell something else, now you know, he must be angry on me yaar and will not talk with me too..! "

Jem in helpless tone " Yeah I know sir but I tried my best to avoid the topic and not to tell him whole thing but (sighed) all went in vain...I'm sorry sir once again..."

Man realised his sad tone and told in normal tone " Hey, It's ok jem Don't be sorry...relax, ok "

Jem with smile " Than...Thank you sir that you are not angry on me, ok good night sir, will meet you tomorrow..! (With scared) sir..sir will he fired me ? "

Man while assuring him with " No jem...(with laugh) he won't fired you, I know he must be angry but not that much that he will fire you so just relax and Thanks for informing me "

Jems with relief " oh..ok thank you sir and Good night sir "

Man cut the call while murmuring " now nothing good in this night...(looking towards up) only God can save me "

As soon as he uttered those words he heard the car's horn which was in blue plus white-black combination coloured open sports car was entering inside the gate...the owner of the car, park the car where already two cars were present one in black and other was in gray colour...

Man gulped in scare and instantly turned towards the sofa and closed the laptop and placed it on the table and he himself slept on sofa where his very well trained dog already got up from there...Man removed his specs and put it on table coz right now he atleast try to act like he was sleeping although he was very good in acting but the new comer knew him very well and could easily tell that he was really sleeping or doing acting actually...

A handsome boy of 21 years old with 5'9" height just 1" shorter than his father having slight reddish white complexion like his mother, with sharp features, sliky black hairs and gleamy chocolaty eyes like his father wearing white T-shirt with black shiny jacket and in dark blue jeans seems he was coming from the late night party, entered in home as soon as he entered the dog turned towards him but seems he's dog was also in that man's team...the boy looked at the man who was sleeping on sofa and on a very first glance understood that he was just acting cause he's laptop and specs still present there which was the proof that the man just now freed from his work, he nodded his head in extreame dispointment and stood on entrence placing his both hands on waist while siding his jacket, looking little angry but much hurt...in every sense, habits, nature, hobbies whatever he was like his father, of course he inherits from his father every single thing, totally Carbon Copy of his father but he inherits something from his mother too...he was very sensitive, emotional, possessive, strict like his mom when something came to his father and now he turned strict and he knew very well how to deal with his father...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N** : so friends should I continue it ? tab tak guess karte rahiye hai who is that man and boy btw u can easily guess ;)

Warning for bashers dont waste time here coz i'm not going to give u 1st n last warning like other authers, I'll delete it directly if I get any -ve review so just stay away please :/


End file.
